Grurk
A newly made Shaman of the Long-Claw-People, Grurk serves as the groups guide, healer, and sometimes protector. A creature of the land, he is unfamiliar with civilization and will always prefer the open plains to any cramped city. History Grurk lived in the north with his people, the Mastadonoid, but was called to journey south for some purpose. He has traveled far over desolate lands, and during the great journey was chosen by the spirits to be a Shaman, or "Spirit-Taker." During the Story The group first met Grurk at the Medicine Lodge , where he was a honored guest of the Native American community. He has been instructed to be both a physical and spiritual guide of these "Chosen" ones, who were saved from the horror that had been their reality. He has since traveled with and fought for the group, using the small gifts he has to help the group through the wilderness to their eventual return to their "civilization." Personality Grurk is calm but cautious in most things he does. He is confident in his strength and in the great spirits that move all things, so he does not worry overmuch about the situations that come at the group, but mostly prefers to always keep busy helping in the small ways that he can. If it comes to it, he is willing to step up and take direct action, but prefers to wait and see until action is forced, or he see's it as absolutely necessary to intervene. Physical description Grurk is a giant to any regular humanoid, standing over 10 feet tall. He is a Mastadonoid, a race that lives far in the frigin north of North America, who bear the resemblance to the mammoths. He has long, black claws that are the length of short swords at the end of his fingers, with strong, muscular limbs, and a body covered in a shaggy pelt pelt that is topped with a elephant like head, complete with a pair of small tusks, and what appears to be a trunk. He radiates a aura of calm confidence, and his voice, while deep as the ocean, is relatively soft-spoken unless roused. Powers & Abilities *'Great Strength - The Mastadonoid people have always been exceptionally strong, and Grurk is no exception. This strength has carried him through terrible times, and it has not failed him. Yet.' *'Spiritual Insight - The Shamans view of the world is not as others see. Where some might see rocks or trees, Grurk see's the hidden meanings hidden in these things, and the spirits that move within the smallest pebble and the mightiest mountain. This ability gives him a unique viewpoint on most problems.' *'Shamanstic Magic - Grurks spellcasting potential has not been seen, but with the Native American traditions in magic he is definitely not showcasing all of his abilities with the magical arts.' *'Psionic Potential - Grurks mind is open and strong, and has displayed several cases of mind effecting abilities. What his real appitutde with the arts of the mind is unknown.' Relationships ;Jericho Jones Grurk knows him because he met him, and respects the Grackle's worldy knowledge compared to Grurk's relatively naievitay about the "civilized" world. ;Sonido Grurk first met Sonido when he crawled out of bag, and Grurk saw him. They have been nearly best friends ever since (can't be besties because Sonido doesn't do double besties) Ojo While initially there seemed to be some tension between the Mammal and the Lizard, after their stay in Yucca Flats it seems like they are finally getting along, with a mutual interest in the mystery of Machine Spirits giving them a common cause. Mike Grurk is worried about Mike, and while he agrees with the man's disdain for dependence on technology, he is unsure about the man's motives and the source of his powers. Quotes/Stories *"Hello, I am Grurk" *"Abomination! Corrupter! Dark Hand of the shadows and slayer of innocence! By Mother Earth, by Father Sky, you shall not reclaim them! They are under my protection!" - As he fought against the great corrupter *Very long ago, before the old peoples returned, before they left, before the white man and the metal and fire and smoke, their lived in these lands a tribe much like the ones you have seen. A great warrior, Strong Spear, was chief in these lands, and he stole many horses and fought many battles. He once fought alongside the Thunderbird against the dark lurkers, and received such a blow to the head that his skull was cracked and broke. And yet, because of the love he had shown for the tribe and land, She who Walks the Circle determined that it was not yet time for him to go pass from this page of the circle, that she saw that no enemy of his would strike him down. She gave him life, when he should have left that body. He arose, and entered our legends. Yet, a time came when he left the village for a time, and his brother, jealous with anger and with a dark heart, killed him when he was away, and hid his body by the lake, finally completing what the Great Spirit had foretold. He returned to the village and lied, and said the Strong Spear had left for the spirit world to be with the ancestors as others had done before him. Time went, and the village mourned over the loss of their chief. The cold came and went, until finally a young girl wandering by the lakeside did come upon the old skull of Strong Spear, with the telltale mark upon the bone. She brought back the skull, and the people saw the lie that had been told. So the brother was cast out of the tribe, and his name forgotten from all of our tales. None shall remember his name, and his memory is gone from our minds. So do such marks such as these tell us the truth, and the past, and what is and shall and what may be." Trivia *Grurk enjoys carving, whittling, and making small memorabilia for special or momentous occasions. He will work on these creations the most inconvenient times *Grurks favorite type of day is a snowy day *Grurk likes the taste of onions, and will take his meat with some whenever possible Category:Characters